This invention relates to a catalyst and a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons. The subject of the present invention is a novel catalytic composite which has exceptional activity, selectivity and resistance to deactivation when employed in a hydrocarbon conversion process. The present invention, more precisely, involves a novel catalyst composite comprising a silica polymorph consisting of crystalline silica, said silica polymorph after calcination in air at 600.degree. C. for one hour, having a mean refractive index of 1.39.+-.0.01 and a specific gravity at 25.degree. C. of 1.70.+-.0.05 g/cc and a refractory inorganic oxide.
Composites having a catalyst function are widely used today as catalysts in many industries, such as the petroleum and petrochemical industry, to accelerate a wide spectrum of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. These catalytic composites are used to accelerate a wide variety of hydrocarbon conversion reactions such as hydrocracking, hydrogenolysis, isomerization, dehydrogenation, hydrogenation, alkylation, dimerization, cracking, hydroisomerization, dealkylation, transalkylation, reforming, dehydrocyclodimerization, etc. In many cases, the commercial applications of these catalysts are in processes where more than one of the reactions are proceeding simultaneously. An example of this type of process is reforming wherein a hydrocarbon feed stream containing paraffins and naphthenes is subjected to conditions which promote dehydrogenation of naphthenes to aromatics, dehydrocyclization of paraffins to aromatics, isomerization of paraffins and naphthenes, hydrocracking and hydrogenolysis of naphthenes and paraffins, and the like reactions, to produce an octane-rich or aromatic-rich product stream. Another example is a hydrocracking process wherein catalysts of this type are utilized to effect selective hydrogenation and cracking of high molecular weight unsaturated materials, selective hydrocracking of high molecular weight materials, and other like reactions, to produce a generally lower boiling, move valuable output stream. Yet another example is a hydroisomerization process wherein a hydrocarbon fraction which is relatively rich in straight-chain paraffin compounds is contacted with a catalyst to produce an output stream rich in isoparaffin compounds.
Another example is a hydroisomerization process wherein an alkylaromatic hydrocarbon fraction is contacted with a catalyst to enhance the quantity of a selected alkylaromatic isomer.
Regardless of the reaction involved or the particular process involved, it is of critical importance that the catalyst exhibit not only the capability to initially perform its specified functions, but also that it has the capability to perform them satisfactorily for prolonged periods of time. The analytical terms used in the art to measure how well a particular catalyst performs its intended functions in a particular hydrocarbon reaction environment are activity, selectivity, and stability. For purposes of discussion here, these terms are conveniently defined for a given charge stock as follows: (1) activity is a measure of the catalyst's ability to convert hydrocarbon reactants into products at a specified severity level where severity level means the conditions used--that is, the temperature, pressure, contact time, and presence of diluents such as hydrogen; (2) selectivity refers to the amount of desired product or products obtained relative to the amount of reactants charged or converted; (3) stability refers to the rate of change with time of the activity and selectivity parameters--obviously, the smaller rate implying the more stable catalyst. In a reforming process, for example, activity commonly refers to the amount of conversion that takes place for a given charge stock at a specified severity level and is typically measured by octane number of the C.sub.5 + product stream; selectivity refers to the amount of C.sub.5 + yield, relative to the amount of the charge that is obtained at the particular activity or severity level; and stability is typically equated to the rate of change with time of activity, as measured by octane number of C.sub.5 + product, and of selectivity as measured by C.sub.5 + yield. Actually, the last statement is not strictly correct because generally a continuous reforming process is run to produce a constant octane C.sub.5 + product with severity level being continuously adjusted to attain this result; and furthermore, the severity level is for this process usually varied by adjusting the conversion temperature in the reaction zone so that, in point of fact, the rate of change of activity finds response in the rate of change of conversion temperatures and changes in this last parameter are customarily taken as indicative of activity stability.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, the principal cause of observed deactivation or instability of a catalyst when it is used in a hydrocarbon conversion reaction is associated with the fact that coke forms on the surface of the catalyst during the course of the reaction. More specifically, in these hydrocarbon conversion processes, the conditions utilized typically result in the formation of heavy, high molecular weight, black, solid or semi-solid, carbonaceous material which is a hydrogen deficient polymeric substance having properties akin to both polynuclear aromatics and graphite. This material coats the surface of the catalyst and thus reduces its activity by shielding its active sites from the reactants. In other words, the performance of this catalyst is sensitive to the presence of carbonaceous deposits or coke on the surface of the catalyst. Accordingly, the major problem facing workers in this area of the art is the development of more active and/or selective catalytic composites that are not as sensitive to the presence of these carbonaceous materials and/or have the capability to suppress the rate of the formation of these carbonaceous materials on the catalyst. Viewed in terms of performance parameters, the problem is to develop a catalyst having superior activity, selectivity, and stability characteristics. In particular, for a reforming process, the problem is typically expressed in terms of shifting and stabilizing the C.sub.5 + yield-octane relationship at the lowest possible severity level--C.sub.5 + yield being representative of selectivity and octane being proportional to activity.
I have discovered a catalyst composite which possesses improved activity, selectivity and stability characteristics when it is employed in a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons such as isomerization, hydroisomerization, dehydrogenation, desulfurization, denitrogenization, hydrogenation, alkylation, dealkylation, disproportionation, polymerization, hydrodealkylation, transalkylation, cyclization, dehydrocyclization, cracking, hydrocracking, halogenation, reforming, and the like processes.